wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dustleaf
Description He has bright blue eyes, more than anything else marking him as a hybrid. He has color-changing scales, but he mostly keeps them SandWing colors, unless you make him really angry! He has a SandWing tail barb, but his tail is prehensile. Backstory Prince Dustleaf was the result of an affair between a royal SandWing princess and a RainWing Prince, now deceased. Once the Queen found out, it was mostly kept under wraps. She sent a group of guards to wait for Dustleaf's father to return and sneak out with the Princess. Once Dustleaf arrived, they killed him. Dustleaf's mother, already fearing the Queen having found out, sent Dustleaf to flee to the Rainforest. He was spotted and recognised as the hybrid, due to Dustleaf's emotions showing on his scales. He made it to the rainforest, where he met the love of his life, a RainWing named PLACEHOLDER. Personality He is brave and daring, and very protective of his little half-sister. He is very defensive about his lineage. Story Dustleaf raced across the sand, the sun on his scales making him drowsy. He fought it, seeing the shadow of a dragon on the wind approaching him. He threw himself flat against the sand and willed his scales to change. he held as still as he could, waiting until the shadow swept by, then he leaped aloft as well. He pounded his wings toward the rainforest tunnel, diving steeply toward it, as fast as he could, still in camouflage mode. He carefully wriggled through the sand, then exited the tunnel, looking like a RainWing, green scales with gold speckled along his wings, shot through with red, yellow and pink. He allowed himself a short laugh. He made a couple of adjustments to hide his fan. "There we go! Now I can hide out here until they stop chasing me and dad! Mom...should be fine." As he glanced around, he saw a tail suddenly disappear. "Hey! Who's there!" he snapped, his ruff flaring red. "Somebody missed their sun time!" a voice said, laughing as he looked around. "Up here, silly!" the voice laughed from the treetops. Looking up, Dustleaf saw a beautiful RainWing in shades of dark blue and gold. "You look new. Who are you?" She asked him, swooping down to land next to him in the clearing. "I-I'm Dustleaf..." he said, a little surprised this perfect dragon was talking to him. "No need to be so nervous! I don't bite!" She said, bumping him with her snout, laughing as his scales turned a little pink. He shifted them all to a light pinkish-white mix. "I'm Sprite!" she said as she regarded him curiously. "Why haven't I seen you before?" she asked, curiously. "I-I'm not from around here. I come from the Sand Kingdom, though my father, Prince Sunburst lives here." he said, looking around him in wonder. He'd never been to the rainforest before...''It's beautiful here...I wish I could live here forever. ''He thought, before looking at Sprite. ''And I'd like to live here, with her...''He thought, shocked by the intensity of his feelings for her already. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets